Where We're Meant to Be
by PennyLane71
Summary: Another take on Rick and Michonne finally coming together. Spoilers for 6x10, The New World


We made it, guys. We MADE IT AND IT WAS EVERYTHANG. Richonners are just the best folks and I'm so proud to be a part of this community.

Speaking of community, come check out Tell It To The Dead .com. It's a safe place to be and full of amazing fans and content.

* * *

Breath mints. A small, old roll of breath mints was the catalyst that had brought Rick to what was a turning point in his life. He'd been kicking his own ass since he and Daryl had arrived home, without the truck.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if they should have just killed the guy, or at least left him behind. They'd still have the truck, the food….the toothpaste. Rick had been so giddy at the sight at of that crate. He'd imagined Michonne's lovely smile as he presented her with the gift, like a puppy bringing the newspaper to his master.

Rick wanted to please her, to make her happy, as she'd done for him. In the last month, between dealing with the clean up of Alexandria and Carl's injury, they had somehow fallen into comfortable routine. Carl had begun to heal and was handling his new disability far better than expected. Michonne had been right by his side the whole time. She'd helped with his physical therapy, changing his bandages. She cared for Carl and Judith just as Lori would have.

They had already been a family prior to this but this new reality felt different. It was almost normal, familiar, and relaxing. Michonne had made that happen. All he wanted to do that day was to show her, with his piddly offering, that he'd been thinking of her. What had come from that felt shocking and completely natural all at the same time.

It had happened so quickly that Rick's head was spinning. Their fingers had intertwined and his heart began to pound. He'd leaned in to kiss her…just a kiss...but that quickly evolved into a passion that neither had expected. Now, as he lay on top of her, making out like teenagers, Rick didn't care how they'd gotten to this point. He was just grateful as hell that they had.

Rick continued to grind against her, grabbing her leg and wrapping it around his waist, allowing himself to get even closer. The extra friction caused Michonne's breath to come quicker as she released a wanton moan against his mouth. He knew she'd felt his aching hardness pressing insistently between her legs.

Rick needed her, needed her naked and open to him. The clothes that prevented this were infuriating.

Getting braver, Rick moved his hand from Michonne's back and tentatively moved it to her right breast. He'd scarcely made contact before her nipple stiffened against his fingers. He couldn't help but smile against her lips as he removed his hand from over her top and snaked it slowly underneath.

"Mmm...Rick, stop."

Rick froze like a child who'd been caught with his mitt in the cookie jar.

His eyes got big, afraid she'd come to her senses and realized she deserved a lot better than him.

Michonne saw the look on his face and laughed.

"No…I want it. A lot." Her hand covered his under her shirt and caressed it reassuringly.

"Just….not here." She motioned at the rest of the living room and the complete lack of privacy.

Rick came back down to reality and understood her concern. The last thing he wanted was their first time being interrupted by one of their group coming down for a glass of water.

Their first time. A first time meant that there might be another…and another. Rick was so focused on imaging all the future possibilities, he almost forgot about the current one.

Michonne caught the glassy expression and tried to get Rick to focus again.

She motioned her head towards the stairs. Rick nodded and removed himself reluctantly from Michonne. She stood first and headed towards the second story. Her ascent was halted from behind. Rick, finally catching up, had placed his hands on her hips and pressed himself against her ass.

"Richard…" Michonne did her best to sound reprimanding but the feel Rick's mouth now suckling at her neck made it impossible.

"Sorry…you were saying?"

She could feel his smile against her skin and she couldn't hold her own grin back.

Michonne was happier than she ever thought she'd be again. She swore she could feel Rick's heart beating against her back. Was he as nervous as she was?

"We should probably keep moving", Rick whispered against her ear.

"Oh, like I'm the one who stopped…oh my god.."

Rick had started nipping at her ear lobe and Michonne felt her legs get weak. If he had this effect on her now, what would she do when they actually...

Michonne was done wondering about it. She'd done that enough the last year. It was time for action.

Breaking free of his hold, Michonne sped ahead to Rick's bedroom, knowing he'd be right behind her. She was correct. Within seconds of reaching the room, Rick had been right at her heels. The door was closed and immediately, he was on her.

Their lips crashed again as their hands clumsily worked at removing the other's clothes. Rick pulled Michonne's tank off, tossing it carelessly into the corner. Her bra soon followed and he wasted no time taking a nipple into his mouth. Michonne's legs definitely began to buckle this time, the sensation of his warm lips and tongue exploring parts of her that no one had made contact with in so long.

Rick carefully backed Michonne up to the bed, laying her down gently. Deftly, Rick began to undo her pants and remove her underwear, never taking his eyes from her.

Michonne lay naked and panting on his bed. It was a sight Rick refused to tear his gaze from, lest he never get to experience it again. Her big brown eyes were heavy and hooded, her mouth slightly open, the corners pulled up in the tiniest smile. Her breasts, full and rising with her heavy breathing. Her toned stomach, the flair of her hips, strong,thick thighs parted to show her core, already glistening with need.

He stood in awe of what was no less than a goddess. He might have stared forever if she hadn't broken his attention.

"You ready?" she asked, her voice husky.

It was the same question she'd asked when they'd first arrived in Alexandria in what had felt like forever ago. So much had happened since then, much of which he wasn't proud of. Yet and still, here she was...with him.

Rick swallowed his nerves and finished removing the rest of his clothes. Joining her on his bed, their bed, Rick began to worship at her alter. His mouth and hands seemed to be everywhere at once. He returned to suckling her nipples, alternating between them using his tongue and fingers. He didn't want either one to feel neglected.

Michonne's own hands got to work, one in his hair and the other reaching down to grasp at his cock. He stopped breathing as her thumb slowly worked over the tip, rubbing the precum that had begun to build.

Her grip tightened and she began to work his erection, up and down. Rick hissed at the contact and stopped his actions for a moment.

"..'Chonne...", he managed. Was she _trying_ kill him?

"You can't do that…or this is going to be over very quickly…and I want this to last as long as possible."

Michonne relented, loosening her grip and eventually letting go…for now.

Rick moved from her breasts and peppered her body with small kisses as he worked his way lower. She groaned with disappointment as skipped her center completely and began stroking and kissing her legs.

"You're mean."

"Relax, I'll get there..." he promised.

Michonne felt him stop suddenly and she saw Rick studying the outside of her thigh.

 _He's looking at the scar,_ she realized.

Rick studied the damaged skin where Michonne had been shot by Merle. He remembered their first meeting. He'd been angry and hurtful towards her, jamming his finger in the wound. He'd hurt her badly. The scar turned blurry as tears filled his eyes.

What the hell was wrong with him? How could he have done that to her...to _her_? Michonne had traveled to the prison, with no clue of what she might find there or if she'd be safe. She did it to tell them of Glenn and Maggie's abduction…to bring food to his newborn daughter. And Rick had gotten in her face, accused her… assaulted her.

He didn't deserve her, her friendship, her loyalty, her body, her love.

"Hey…look at me." Michonne scooted closer, touching his face and wiping away a tear that had rolled down his face. Rick closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Rick," she started again…"It's okay. It's the past, it's over."

"Why?" he asked,his voice breaking. "Why do you forgive me every time I fuck up? Everytime I hurt you, shut you out. Why do you always stay?"

"I stay because I know you. I know you're a good man and a good father and that even when you fuck up, all of that good is still there. I stay because I love Carl and Judith...because I love you."

There it was. She'd said it and it now existed in the space they both occupied.

He moved back to her face, moving to kiss her. She felt his whisper against her lips moments before they made contact.

"I love _you."_

The words had tumbled from him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He loved her. She loved him. Why did they wait so long to say it?

"You know, Rick…you _can_ make it up to me."She was giggling and it was officially Rick's new favorite sound.

He tilted his head, confused for only a moment before Michonne pushed him back down between her thighs.

"Show me how sorry you are," she challenged.

"Yes, ma'am."

The time to tease was over as Rick began to devour her. His nose nuzzled her clit while his tongue worked furiously up and down her slit. Rick moved his to to her sensitive nub, flicking it quickly he worked one finger, then two, deep inside her.

Michonne felt like she would die. It felt like too much and not enough all at once. Rick worked tirelessly to bring her over the edge. He loved the feel of her legs around his shoulders and the way she ground against his face. He wanted nothing more than to make her come,over and over again. Before long, Michonne felt herself come apart, crying out loudly and gripping Rick's curls in her hands. He drank her up gladly, deciding that Michonne coming was by far the most beautiful thing he'd witnessed. Rick still liked the giggle...but Michonne crying out his name had beaten it easily.

Her breathing steadied, Michonne beckoned him to come back to her. With a parting peck to her core, Rick crawled back up to her. They kissed again and Michonne could taste herself on his tongue. Before she knew it, Rick had naturally moved atop her, his hard cock poised at her entrance.

He asked her without words and she answered the same way. Slowly, Rick pushed inside her and worried he'd come right then and there. Her was hot and wet and felt so good around him.

"Jesus...Michonne.."

He slowly started moving inside her, her legs wrapped tightly around him.

Michonne felt her eyes roll back in her head and she tightened her grip on Rick, encouraging him to move faster still.

"You feel so good," Michonne moaned against his ear.

Without warning, Michonne turned Rick onto his back. She straddled him, still holding him inside her. Michonne let her fingers graze their way down his chest.

Michonne threw her head back, her dreads laying bouncing as she began to ride him. Rick was pretty sure he could die now and he'd be okay with it.

His hands found hips at first but ended up gripping her ass as he begged her to keep going.

"So beautiful…" Rick exclaimed in between groans.

He was getting closer by the second and it embarrassed him that they hadn't really thought this far ahead. He had to warn her.

"…Mich...honey, I'm gonna...god..."

She reached down, locking their fingers again.

"Just let it happen, Rick. I want it. I want you. All of you."

He started to argue but then he thought of what that could mean. They had their family, their home. He couldn't help imagined Michonne glowing, her belly swollen with a baby… _his_ baby. He wanted that and everything with her.

Rick rubbed her clit with his thumb,wanting to bring her over the edge once more. It didn't take much as he felt her tightened around him as she cried out his name.

He finally allowed himself to follow her, exploding deep inside her. Nothing had ever felt so right to him. Rick felt the tears sting his eyes again but this time there was nothing but joy behind it.

Exhausted, Michonne rolled off of Rick and collapsed on her stomach. Rick's breathing evened out as he stroked her hair. Michonne reached out to him, lazily laying her hand on his chest. Within minutes, both were asleep. Rick's hand hand found it's way to Michonne's rear, a place he intended to touch as much as she'd let him. Both felt safe and content..and for now, that was more than enough.


End file.
